Love is the answer
by Deniz Yldz
Summary: My first fanfic don't be rude ... And my english kindda suksk sooo... Enjoy


Ariana McCloud The daughter of Duncan McCloud . The legend Duncan McCloud The ex lider of dauntless dead in a horrible war produced by Jeanine Matthews .  
Now The World is safe and Ariana has too chouse her life . Her intire life was in Amity .

The Chosing day

"ooo... Momyyyy i don't want to leave ..."  
"you have too .. Thats what your father allways wanted for you"i hate when she is telling me this " as i leave i see people that i love, threes .. I will miss everything ...but maybe is not that bad in there .

Marcus Eaton is calling everyone ... I get bored in here mister can we hurry up ?  
And like magic he calls my name" Grace-Ariana McCloud" holly shit ... Everyone îs looking at me , im sick of it my life was allways a shadow Duncan McCloud shadow . Hor a second i hazitade to choose dauntless i look at Abnigation but i will never feed in there I'M A FIGHTER! soooooo ... DAUNTLESS Marcus allmust yell like a realise .. My mom is sad but proud beacause i will Be like The man that se loved .

The Dauntless train in comming (THE FUCK THEY'RE TRYING TO JUMP IN TO THE TRAIN ..THATS AWSOME!)

I jump laughing , i see next to me a candore Christina is her name and a abnegation Beatrice " you know what i like more Tris then Beatrice its ok too call you like this , Tris i mean ""yes its okay , don't worry" we al laugh ... U cant guess what happend we Jump (Yea again) on a rooftop . And looks like a candor boy allmost fall trying i run and help him "tanks i allmost die" "for nothing its fine " then 2 other candors came to us "Peter u ok hun? " i try not to laugh and i come back to Tris and Chris (:))) ) "why did you help that bastard ?!" Oops Chris Is angry " well sorry i resqued a guy that allmost die " " Allright leasen up i'm Eric one of your liders and if you want in dauntless you must jump ,if you don't you're factionless" Auchhhh... But he's kinda hot aaaaand he's looking right at me (calm down Ari ) and a erudite boy askd (its wather down there ... Or something" " i think its a act of faith like u choose daunlles , proove it Jump " we laugh but That guy Eric is not that happy so to escape the emberasment i jump (even if i am afraid of hights ) and aftel 2 Goddemmed houres we all al down meeting out trainor Four (Wtf..) and showing us our New home .. Eric is still loking at me geezzz.. He's so mister-i-don't-give-a-shit-if-you-see-me-looking-at-you i try not to blush but i don't thing its working beacause he give me a smirk (thats gourges) anywayyyy ... We go to the dorms and change our clotes .. Peter iss laughing on tris body ... Christina was right hes a bastard .. Diner time ! (im hungry) we (me tris chris, and 2 new friends Al and will ) stay on a table and next to us Four exactly Next to tris ( thouse 2 will ne a couple ) we talk again laugh but they all stop "whats wrong with you guys , u look like u've seen a ghost" i laugh and on my shoulder its a warm hand "im not dead don't worry about it" Eric ... Im so stupid ... I turn around and i smile and say "cookie? "" no i don't like sweets " "life without sweers Is like swimming in dessert" he smirks its allmost a smile "carefull initiate" i nod .. " thats his problem?" Al asks Four "now he was kind i was aspacting to kill her " my eyes was so big and Four lookt at me like 'idiot shut up '

Eric P.O.V

I can't bealive my eyes a amity in dauntless ... But she's cute that long red hair blou eyes and i admid it her body Is amazing .. What The hell .. I go to talk to her (...) ok this diden't work... Dead .. Im not dead i'll show her ..

Ariana P.O.V

I feel so bad ... I think im fallen for this guy but i allready call him dead im alone anddddddd ... Lost in this labirinth ill go back Bang "HEYYYY... " auch... Eric "what are you doing here amity ? " he said " my name its not amity .. And im lost " he laughs he pin me to The Wall with my hands above my head "right youre name cant be amity .. Then ... Whats youre name ?" "Ariana" "ahhh now i got it why a amity in dauntless " he smirks and our faces are a milimetrer away " what if ... I will kiss you right now ?" Holly cow he wants to ... And he did it he kiss me and in my stomach were butterflys gezzz .. He lookt at me for a sec " u never kissed someone arent you sweety?" And he kiss me again but this time was hungry and i feel his toung against my lip and i open the mouth for him , he slides in exploring every inch of my mouth after 20 minutes he break The silance " i... " he try to tell me something but i kiss him "its ok u don't want to swin in The dessert " he Is smiling at me and said" i guess.., lets get you back to The dorms you have training tommorow morning" i nod ..

Next dayyyyyy

Goodmorning babies ?ￂﾠ "ha ha ha its 6o'clock..." Chris said to me ironikly lets go .." We don't want to be late"  
Training training training...

"first jumper in The ring, last jumper time to fight..." Me and godzilla Peter's minion .. Molly

Ok...she s fat but stong ... I got an ideea .  
" i must defite a softy? " whaaaat she is sooooooo dead " at least im not a cow like like you " MUuuu... I said and she attack me but im faster and even stronger then she .. This was easy .. I beat The hell out of her . Eric Is looking at me proud . Before i leace The ring i say "softy huh?" And i leave like a diva to wash my hand by her fat blood "that was good bae " "thanks bae" we laugh ane he kiss me ( WWAAAAIITTTT A SECC... IM ERIC'S GIRLFRIEND?) "lets go back . We don't want them to find out about us (USs?!) atleast after your initiation " i nod at him and we go back .. Chris jumps in front of me and say " whaaaaaaaa ? You and The price of darkness?" "Shhhh " ops .. Not my fault shes smart ...

2 weeks after initiation

Eric P.o.v

My beautiful girlfriend was first .. And probably The only amity i know *knok knok* what The ... I open and The love of my life appear "heyyy " she hugs me and Tell me "guess" "what bae " we come in and she yells " TRIS IS PREGNENT" so what its not my baby i don't give a fuck if stif is pregnent ... " okayyy..." " you're not happy for them ? " yeaaaa im in pure extasyyy... " why should i be ? " " beacause we will be Godparents" and you ask me ? " yeeey" i say ironikly..i seet on The coutch she Ari come in my lap and Whisper in my ear "if you want we can try to have one too.." My favorits words i take her in the bedroom undress her fast play with her.. And make her mine again and again ... "i love you boo.." "i love you too Ari"

After 5 mounths

Ariana P.O.V

"i get sooo fat i look like Molly"Eric laugh at me and tell me "its okay bae i love you...now lets get dressed from today we will be The godparents of that lil stiff monster" i slap his belly " they are not stiffs anymore..and needer Michael ...hes a dauntless born " "ahaaaammmm..." I were a Black shainy dress but in frount of The door i colapst ...

I wake up with everyone arond me "good moning mommi" Eric told me what mammi what "aaa?" "you're pregnent Ari" auch... "You're joking right? " Eric is looking like the happyest men from this town and that was it

After 10 yers

Me and Eric got Married and now we have 2 chids Matt and Amy, they grow so fast ... Eric it's calling me in his office (now hes The big leader) "Ariana we have problems ..." "what kind of ..." "war.. Again" "erudites?" "whorst...outside monsters" we chekt every entrance of The City ...  
Diner time  
"mom..kids at school told me that will be warr ...it's true? " Amy ask me i look at Eric and he said" no sweetheart its not true" "don't worry amy , mom, dad i protect you " we laugh " of course u do little bull" The alarm rings me and Eric run thru The door telling The kids to stay inside and not open since we come back ... We arived to The Wall outside was a army i kissed Eric like it was The last time we see each other and we fight Togheder to deffend The City after 2 days The war was over i try to find my Eric holding breath schared that he may be ... Dead. After a half-houer i find him lying next to a body i feel my heartbeat in my fingertips ... Who can be there Four will al who , i come close to him and ask him .. He can't even talk he show me ... It was my son Matt with a handgun on his chest i start to cry and yell how its possible my child its dead and noone seen him when he get out from dauntless ... This pain its too much ... For a mother to see her child dead so Young...

After 1 mounth

ERic P.O.V

I miss him so much my baby boy ..i remember when he told us that he will protect us..he did it now he is protecting us from heaven ... Me and Ariana don't even talk she is in ruins since then she is sick, she throw up every morning but when i ask her to go and see a doctor she allways say no .. Amy came to our room "i lost my brother i don't want to lose my mother too.." Ariana lookd at her and said just a "ok" .. The initiates are so anoying i cant stay all day hearing them how hard its The training .. My luck is that i don't need too ... I'm The big boss now ...now im in my oftice.. And Ariana came to me and she tell me "im pregnent" im happy after a long time i smile and kiss her Forehead .. But she dont look that happy .. "whats wrong bae?" I play in her hair "im afraid ... What if we wil lose him like we lost Matt ?.." I look at her "don't worry this time,we will be carefull"." Afer all that sorrow its look like love is the answer.." i kiss her like it was The first tine .

And we heald our hands since The very end when we met again our son , Parents ... Deard ojnce


End file.
